15 minutos por 10 anos
by etalele
Summary: Oneshot. Essa é a história de um homem que amou. Amou por 10 anos somente por 15 minutos. E ela o amou por isso.


Mesmo que Naruto fosse meu, eu o daria nas mãos do verdadeiro autor.

Sublinhado - Horário.

_Itálico _- Falas.

**10 minutos**

Por Natália.

13: 56 – Estou atrasado para meu medico do pulmão, faço exames rotineiramente.

Desde que sou pequeno, não por vontade própria. Não se decide o futuro com 8 anos. Muito menos com 15 ou 18, mas se sabe que vai morrer desde que se nasce. E eu tinha certeza disso, alguma coisa no pulmão.

No meu caminho, encontro pessoas antigas, com suas roupas antigas que em sua época de juventude, eram consideradas moda. Elas ficaram presas no tempo.

Estou tentando chegar a tempo do medico, só falta 4 minutos e a consulta começa

As 14 horas. Sim, muito cedo, mas minha agenda manda em mim. E eu suborno ela.

Eu estudo pra trabalhar.

Trabalho pra ter dinheiro.

Tenho dinheiro pra poder comprar outra agenda ano que vem.

Sim, cruel. Muito, muito cruel, mas é assim que o mundo funciona.

14:01 – 

Consegui chegar com um atraso de um minuto e minha médica ainda não havia chegado..Sorte é algo que poucos tem. Sorte irritantemente sortuda, bem, só eu tenho.

14: 58 – Consegui sair mais cedo. Natal é Natal.

Médicos hmpt, quem precisa deles? Eu.

Acabo de perceber que o espírito de Murphy está ao meu lado, me fazendo ver que quando mais eu tenho pressa, mais eu preciso de tempo, mais coisas o tomarão de mim. Exemplo? Eu ter esquecido minha chave de casa e precisar de minha noiva pra me buscar.

Feminismo.

-_Querida? Sou eu, pode vir me buscar? É, esqueci a chave de novo. Tudo bem, 15 minutos passam rápido, esperarei. Amo você._

Ligações rápidas, bem curtas e baratas. Amo minha noiva.

14:00 -

Estou indo sentar num banco de fora do prédio da médica. Uma mulher ao meu lado, simples, bonita, opaca. Com uma blusa vermelha que nunca chamaria atenção de ninguém mesmo que jorrasse sangue.

-_Não sente ai! _– Pronto, já sentei. Mas levantar rápido eu consigo.

-_Por quê?_ – olho o banco desacreditado – Não há nada ai! – mais desacreditado impossível. Irritado também.

- _Tinta fresca meu caro_. – Olhos brancos. Eu conheço esses olhos cor brancos...

-_Mas.. _– ela passa a mão no banco e um risco de tinta sai nele. - _...não tinha placa..._-boca aberta meu caro, significa "O QUEEEEEEEE?"

-_Você continua desatento como sempre._ – Hoje, eu sabia que hoje era um dia especial. Aquele sorriso não me enganava, era a moça.

-_Você... É você! _– 10 anos atrás eu prometi a mim mesmo que encontraria essa mulher.

15:04 –

-_Sim, eu sou eu mesma desde que nasci. Se lembra de mim?_

-_Claro! A 10 anos atrás eu quase fui atropelado por um ônibus. Lembra?_

-_A única pessoa que eu salvei até hoje. _

-_Mas atenta como sempre._

-_Eu sou muito agradecido por isso, acho que a morte desistiu de mim, 10 anos e ainda estou aqui._

-_De nada, mas você poderia estar paralitico hoje, não sei. Talvez o ônibus não te matasse. Está inteiro!_

-_Não matou, mas hoje estou inteiro. Ou quase._

-_Por que quase?_

-_Alguma coisa no pulmão vai me matar em alguns meses._

-_E a 10 anos atrás como estava?_

-_Com alguns meses também. _

_-Você fumava, não fumava?_

_-Não._

_-Não?_

_-Eu fumo. _

_-Maldito tempo presente._

_-É, eu estrago minha saúde, estou ciente disso._

_-Eu também._

_-Você ficou bem apessoado rapaz. _– Apesar do pulmão dilacerado -_ Me lembro que era um moço alto, magro e de fones de ouvido._

_-Você virou uma mulher. Você era uma estudante na época. _

_- Tirei meu mestrado por esses tempos. _

_-Deveria ser psicóloga, a melhor conversa que tive foi aquela, eu disse os 17 anos de minha vida pra você em menos de 15 minutos há 10 anos atrás._

_-Eu sou psicóloga. Tiro certeiro. Você sempre foi assim._

_-Te amei por aquilo._

_-Você amava sua namorada._

_-Minha noiva._

_-Sorte a dela rapaz. Gostei de conversar com você aquele dia. Acho que você aprendeu a como andar na rua e não ser atropelado quando o sinal abrir._

_-Nunca mais tive ninguém que me puxasse para trás._

_-E .. _– a cortei

_-E que tivesse a melhor conversa de minha vida depois._

_-Você só sentou na sarjeta e começou a falar sua vida. _

_-Você foi a única que me escutou._

_-Eu fui a única que não tinha pressa._

15:09 – 

-_Eu esperei você naquele lugar durante 10 anos._

_-Todos os dias?_

_-Sempre passo naquele local de carro todos os dias no mesmo horário. Fico olhando a calçada pra saber se há alguém que esteja disposto a salvar pessoas de atropelamentos._

_-Nunca mais passei por lá, era uma estudante, lembra? Passei na faculdade. Tomei outro rumo_

_-Rumo de ajeitar a vida das pessoas, Senhora Psicóloga_

_-É o dever._

_-Você leva jeito pra coisa. Senti me bem com seus conselhos, os levo pela vida a fora e os passo a diante._

_-Os aprendi com a vida Senhor Suicídio sem querer –_ eu ri.

-Você existe. - eu perguntei.

_-Sim, eu existo._

15:12

_-Que dia é hoje? _

_- Um dia antes do nascimento de Cristo meu caro. Feliz Natal._

_- Feliz Natal._

_- Por que a pergunta?_

_- Você sabe quando nos conhecemos?_

_- Não sei o dia, era alguma data comemorativa._

_- Dia 10/12/98 mulher, sim, eu sei décor._

_- Por quê?_

_-Porque era meu aniversario._

_-Era?_

_-Sim._

_-Meus parabéns, e obrigada por lembrar essa data._

_- Virei homem aquele dia._

_-Oi?_

_-18 anos._

_-Ah, pensei que tivesse saído de alguma cirurgia de sexo._

_-Não, você não me reconheceria. Sei imitar uma voz fininha invejável._

_-Eu sei._

_-Sabe?_

_-Você a fez para mim aquele dia._

_-Você não me amou por aquilo._

_-Não, não só por aquilo._

_-Só?_

_-Eu te amei, isso basta._

_- Maldito tempo._

_-Foi bom te conhecer, de novo._

15:15

Então a mais bela das mulheres chegou perto de mim, deixando aflita a moça, ela sabia quem era a mulher que acabara de entrar.

Ela a conhecia.

E eu a conhecia melhor ainda.

Eu conhecia as duas muito bem. A única diferença: o tempo.

Conheci a moça muito bem há anos atrás, e conheço essa mulher que acabara de entrar como a palma de minha mão, era minha noiva.

Seus ondulados cabelos róseos não me deixavam enganar, um corpo de mulher que jamais poderia ter imaginado, uma mente tão inteligente mas sem comparações, e um olhar ameaçador.

Não que ela fosse selvagem ou muito sexy, somente era ameaçador, olhos que descreviam e viam muito bem. Viam bem até demais.

-_Olá _– e então o olhar se direcionou a mim – _Vamos?_ – e a palma da mão também.

-_Preciso ir, até mais_ – Últimas palavras de um adeus contemporâneo. Não haveria um Até Mais, não haveria sequer um até, muito menos um "mais".

-_Adeus _– e ela sabia disso. Meus olhos eram de memória fotográfica. Eu somente dei as costas à moça com quem acabara de contar minha vida em menos de 15 minutos.

15 minutos para a melhor conversa de minha curta vida que eu sabia, iria acabar logo.

Sentir que sua vida vai acabar logo não é algo necessariamente assustador, somente temporário. Uma hora você não sentirá mais que a vida acabara logo, você não vai sentir, ver, pensar, sequer vai respirar pra isso. Então você morre.

15 minutos depois de saber que vou morrer em menos de 6 meses e bem, eu poderia pensar "O que estou fazendo conversando? Deveria estar fazendo algo radical que eu nunca pensei em fazer, eu vou morrer afinal! Tudo é necessário!" Pra quê? Pra que fazer algo radical? É adrenalina, você sente que vai morrer caindo com aquela corda, é só uma preparação pro pior, verdadeiro e definitivo. É um aperitivo dizendo "Você não vai morrer assim".

Seria bom morrer com uma cordinha amarrada em seus pés.

15:15-

Dizem que números iguais num relógio, significam que alguém pensa em voce.

"_Penso em você_", sempre disse isso a ela, mesmo em mente.

Sai daquele local e olhei pela porta de vidro, a moça estava lá, em pé, com a blusa vermelha, costas apoiadas no muro e olhar perdido. Quem era? Alguém que amei muito e jurei encontrar 10 anos depois.

Por 15 minutos.


End file.
